


What I Hold Dear

by WataruWatanabe



Series: Thank You For These Memories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: After getting back from the National Youth Training camp, Atsumu gets to spend the whole day with his boyfriend, Kita. They spend it making up for the time apart and learning how fast they're really falling into loving each other.





	What I Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three months, but I've finally finished the second story to the series! I'd say I have more time when the semester ends, but I'm still taking summer courses so my only writing time is on the bus to and from my college. 
> 
> I'll hopefully still get to add another story to this by the end of summer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

What I Hold Dear

When Atsumu was finally home the first thing he did was tell his boyfriend, Kita, that he was home then promptly collapse into the comfort of his own bed. 

"I missed you," he mumbled into his pillow as he buried his face in it. 

"Gross, 'Tsumu," Osamu told him from the other side of their room. 

"Shut up, 'Samu. Your beloved brother is finally back, and the first thing ya do is harass him." Atsumu raised his head, giving a pointed look to his twin. 

"What can I say? I'm sad that my vacation is over." Osamu teased with a smirk. 

"Ya break my heart more and more everyday." 

"I could tell ya the same thing." 

Atsumu squinted at Osamu who only gave him his typical deadpan look. He looked away, turning to lie on his back. 

"At least I know Kita missed me." 

"Ah yeah. Kita-san is probably gonna spoil you rotten." Osamu noted, watching the way a huge grin was growing on his brother's face. 

"He is. Tomorrow I get to spend the whole day with him. I even get to spend the night at his house."

Osamu made a repulsed face. "Don't tell me what ya do with Kita. I don't wanna know, ya nasty." 

"I think you're the nasty one if you're assuming those things, 'Samu, ya pervert." 

"You're spending the night, what else am I supposed to think?" 

"You're not supposed to think those things to begin with." 

"Please if I was dating Suna and said I was gonna spend the night you'd think the same." 

"Why did ya have to put that image in my head?" Atsumu crinkled his nose with disgust. 

"Because I can." 

"I hate ya. I'm going to sleep." Atsumu laid back down, turning his back to Osamu. 

"G'night." 

Atsumu closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep where he dreamed of food. 

When the sunshine flitted through the curtains the next morning, the light invaded behind Atsumu's eyelids to force him awake. He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. One quick look around the room told him that Osamu was already awake, and the sound of the shower running in the bathroom next to their room informed him exactly where his brother had gone. It was truly amazing that Osamu was always awake later but up earlier. 

Atsumu stood up, pausing to stretch out his back. Once some of the stiffness of sleep left his body,he went to his dresser to look for what he would wear today. A smirk sat itself on his face as what day it was made itself clearer in his mind. He would get to spend the whole day with Kita, and he couldn't help but hum as he looked through his clothes. 

He found his outfit, a pair of grey jeans and a black button up shirt with splatters of colored dots that would go over a white under shirt. He continued to hum to himself, blissfully unaware that the shower was no longer running. He only became aware when he turned for the door and Osamu stood there, making him jump.

"Ya need a warning label. Your ugly mug is too scary." Atsumu complained, glowering at his brother. 

"It's your mug too, and why don't ya try paying attention? Then ya wouldn't get scared by stupid shit." Osamu retorted, pushing past Atsumu and into the room. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, going on his way to the shower. 

Once he was showered and dressed, he brushed his teeth before going back to his shared room to get his bag around. He picked out some shorts to sleep in and another outfit for tomorrow. Putting the folded clothes in the bag, he began to hum again. 

He continued to hum as he made his way to the kitchen, deciding he would just pour himself a bowl of cereal this morning. Not long after Osamu joined him in the kitchen, making his own bowl of cereal. Quiet settled between the two as they ate, both looking at their phones. When Atsumu finished, he put his bowl in the sink. He went back to his room to retrieve his bag. 

With an impish grin he walked back to the kitchen; it was on his way out anyway. He affectionately poked his brother's cheek. 

"See ya later 'Samu." 

Osamu gave him an annoyed look as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "See ya." 

Atsumu ruffled Osamu's hair, making a dash for the door to escape the hand that tried to catch him. He made it through the front door, closing it behind him. He looked up at the sky, noting that it was a beautiful color. 

The walk to Kita's house was mundane. The only thing that made the moderate walk exciting was that he got to see Kita at the end of it. That thought kept him walking fast to reach the place where he would see his boyfriend. He reached the house, rocking on the balls of his feet after he knocked. There was a short pause before the door opened and Kita stood before him. A huge smile broke on his face as he pulled Kita into a hug. 

"I missed ya so much." Atsumu murmured into soft hair as he nuzzled his nose into it. 

"I missed you too." Kita told him quietly, wrapping his arms around him, hands finding purchase in the back of his shirt. Atsumu pressed a kiss into his hair, holding him. They stayed like that for a moment before Kita cut in. "I think we should go inside." 

"You're right." Atsumu sighed as he let go. 

They entered the house hold, Atsumu toeing his shoes off at the door. It wasn't the first time he had been here but it was still as nerve wracking as the first. Everything was so neat and tidy. He was also always a little afraid that Kita's grandmother may not like him but was too nice to say. He made his way through the house gingerly, following Kita to his room. 

At entering Kita's room, Atsumu felt a little of the tension go away. Kita closed the door behind them, turning to face him. 

"You can sit your bag down over there." He gestured to the space near his desk. He noticed that there was a futon next to Kita's. 

"I didn't think I'd get to sleep in your room." Atsumu mentioned casually, taking a seat at Kita's desk. 

"Grandmother was fine with it, so why not? Today's supposed to be about spoiling you anyway." Kita told him, grabbing the extra chair he kept in the corner of his room. He sat across from Atsumu, face neutral like normal. "How was the training camp?" 

Atsumu's eyes lit up. "Despite it keeping me from ya, it was okay. I met someone new and interesting that I haven't seen at Nationals before. He's from Miyagi, and he's such a diligent little setter. It's cute." A smirk found his face. 

"Is he good?" 

"He'd be described as a genius by many, " Atsumu flipped his hand, "but I think the most interesting thing would be his partner. When he would play he kept setting to these intricate spots out of habit according to him. I want to know who hits them." 

"It sounds like they'll be interesting to play against if we get the chance." Kita smirked back, "I too want to see the people who captured your volleyball crazed interests." Kita's smirk turned to a quiet smile. 

"If I see him, I'll be sure to point him out to ya." Atsumu smiled. "How was training?" 

"It was much the same as it always is. Osamu practiced setting for us." 

"Agh, I bet I'll be hearing from Suna and 'Samu how things worked much better like that." 

"Nothing different from what they always do." Kita told him kindly, leaning forward to ruffle his hair. Atsumu smiled, chest filling with happiness. "Our team is the strongest while you're there to set, moving on the court with the infinite passion for the sport." 

A laugh bubbled up from Atsumu's lips, the smile growing larger. " Today's turning out to be amazing. C'mere." He took Kita's hand and pulled him towards him. His other hand settled at the back of Kita's neck as he kissed him softly. "You're too kind." he whispered against his lips. 

"I don't think my behavior is anything you don't deserve. You work so hard and invest so much time. It both shows and pays off." Kita punctuated his point with a soft kiss of his own that had Atsumu's heart thumping faster. 

Atsumu smiled into the kiss, relishing the affection. He had missed this while he was away. He laced his fingers together with the hand he had grabbed to pull Kita closer. They broke apart, looking at each other. As he looked into the quiet admiration in Kita's eyes, he briefly thought that he'd want to see this everyday for the rest of his life. Of course, he wasn't going to let Kita in on that yet, so he booped his nose, chuckling when he gave him a confused look. 

"So what are we going to do today?" Atsumu asked, pulling away to create distance between them. 

"For the most part whatever you want." 

"For the most part?" 

"Sometimes you get these ideas for what you would call hilarious pranks that we will not be participating in today." 

Atsumu pouted, acting as though he was upset. "How could ya deny me such a thing?" 

"In much the same way Osamu denies you his pudding." Kita retorted, a small smile turning his lips up. 

Atsumu stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, before a hearty laugh erupted from his mouth. "Sometimes I forget ya can be snappy." 

"I have to keep you on your toes." 

"Ya win. I won't try to have ya prank 'Samu and Suna with me. Do ya have any board games?" 

"You have a choice of Monopoly, Life, or Clue." 

"Life!" Atsumu exclaimed excitedly, his eyes lighting up with child like glee. 

Kita smiled at him, standing up. "I'll go get it." 

Softly, Kita left the room, and Atsumu leaned back in his chair. His eyes roved over the room. It was tidy in accordance to his personality. There wasn't much in his room to decorate it. The walls and surface space of his desk and book shelf were pretty bare. The few things that did decorate the space were family pictures on his book case in front of his books, a picture of the whole Inarizaki team, and a picture of him and Kita that Osamu had taken when the three of them and Suna went out to eat after they first got together. In the picture he was laughing while Kita looked at him, that same soft smile that gave a gentle lantern like glow on his face. Though the picture had been here a month ago when he came to Kita's house the last time, it still brought a warm tight feeling to his chest. He was pulled from his look over when Kita returned, board game in hand. 

"Let's go." Atsumu smirked, getting off the chair to sit on the floor. Kita followed suit, moving the chairs out of their way. There wasn't much room, but there was enough for the board and to sit. 

They set up the board together, Atsumu playfully complaining that two of the pieces looked way too similar and it was a pain having to look at the bottom to check what pieces they were. Kita shook his head, smiling as he helped to set up. 

"Are you going to college or straight to a job?" Kita asked, the tray with money, loans, job, salary, and house cards in-between them. 

"Straight to a job." Atsumu confidently placed his orange car onto the start a career space. In contrast, Kita placed his blue car on the space for college. "What are you studying?" 

"I suppose I'll know when I get my career card." Kita told him as he fanned out the career cards face down so Atsumu could choose one. 

Atsumu eyed the cards, settling in taking one from the middle. He pulled it out, revealing it to be artist. In his mind it wasn't the greatest, but oh well. He then chose a salary card when he was presented them. He chose from the right this time, sighing inwardly when he got the $20,000 salary card. What a shit way to start the game. He spun the wheel as Kita gave himself five of the loan papers to pay for his school. 

The game was pretty mundane, Kita getting out of school and having a budding career as a doctor with a nice $80,000 salary. Atsumu did like to make a big to due when it came to stopping to getting married. He made a show of marrying a man, and the things he said while doing it made Kita's chest clench. 

"Ah, now I finally get to marry ya. After all the stupid years of school we can finally be together forever." Atsumu hummed as he placed the small blue body in the car beside him, smirking at Kita all the while. Kita knew it was teasing, and he knew they were young, but part of him loved the idea of getting married to Atsumu and being able to spend the rest of his life with him. He let himself imagine it while he gently chastised Atsumu for trying to get rid of his car since they should just be playing as one if they were married. "Come on, Shinsuke-kun, please? We should just play as one."   
"How would the game even function with just one car and two players?" Kita asked, purposefully ignoring the fact Atsumu had used his first name. 

"We'd figure it out on the way." 

Kita looked at him, taking note of the way Atsumu looked so proud of himself for the answer. "Fine." he conceited. "Let's figure this out." 

Atsumu smiled, scooting closer to Kita to hold his hand. 

"So we'll both spin the spinner, like this." Atsumu moved his and Kita's hand to the wheel, placing both their hands on it. They spun the wheel, making it come off the track for spinning with too much vigor. "Whoops," he laughed, fixing the wheel. "Let's try again." They tried again, and the same thing happened. He made a frustrated sound. "Okay. Let's take turns you go first." 

"Alright." Kita smiled in amusement. 

He spun and moved the car accordingly. They repeated the process, getting twins, buying a house, moving quickly along the board. In no time at all it seemed they had finished the game. 

"That was fun, especially trying to buy a house." Atsumu commented, leaning back on his hands. 

"It's unfortunate we didn't have enough for the mansion, but we don't need a mansion." Kita leaned back on his hands as well, looking at Atsumu. "The game went incredibly fast like this." 

"Yeah. Kinda a shame huh?" 

"Maybe that's why we should have played separately." 

"But then we would have been apart until we retired." Atsumu whined, leaning over to rest his head on Kita's shoulder. "I would wait that long for ya though. You're worth it." Kita replied by kissing the top of Atsumu's head. 

"Let's play Monopoly next." 

"Let me go get it. I'll bring in Clue too." Kita rose, patting Atsumu's head when he whined about having to move. 

***

After having played boardgames for several hours, Atsumu stood up to stretch his legs. "I think it's about time for lunch." 

"I think so too. Did you want to go to that ramen shop near the school?" 

"I'd love that." Atsumu's eyes lit up.

"Let me go tell Grandmother, and we can go." Kita brushed off the seat of his jeans, smiling at the excitement he could feel coming off Atsumu. He always loved anything to do with food. 

"Cool." Atsumu followed Kita out of the room, diverging from him to go to the living room while Kita went to his grandmother's room. He rocked on his feet, waiting happily. 

When Kita came back, he waited for him to put on his shoes before he took his hand. "Off we go!" He swung their hands between them, humming happily. 

Laughter flitted through Kita's lips, giving Atsumu's hand a squeeze. It never ceased to amaze him at how energetic and excitable his boyfriend could be. When Atsumu looked at him he smiled wide, enjoying the way Atsumu looked a little dazed at the smile. 

"Ya could kill a man like that, Kita." 

"I'll be sure to use it only when necessary then." Kita schooled his face into a serious expression, blinking at Atsumu. 

Atsumu laughed, rich and hearty. Kita was always full of little surprises despite being the rock of their team. Never knowing quite when Kita would surprise him made him want to be around him all the more. "Alright. Don't use it irresponsibly otherwise you'll lose your lisence to weild it." 

"Quite the responsibility I have." 

"Very." 

Their walk was filled with banter akin to this, occasionally bumping shoulders as they talked and laughed. It died down when they entered the ramen shop and stayed relatively quiet throughout lunch because Kita wasn't having any rowdiness while others were just trying to eat and relax. When the finished and were once again out the door on their way back, the conversation picked up again.

"So what are we goin do now that we're finished with lunch?" Atsumu asked, taking hold of Kita's hand again. 

"I was thinking watching some movies at home, unless there was something else you would like to do?" 

"Sounds great to me. We can cuddle while watching and talk if we want." 

"If we talk through it we're missing the movie." Kita frowned, looking up at him. 

Atsumu blinked then shook his head, a small chortle bursting from his lips. "How silly of me." 

Kita looked at him blankly, slowly turning to look down at the road. Sometimes Atsumu was puzzling despite being so extraordinarily simple almost every other time. 

They walked back to Kita's house, the chattered dying as they grew closer. Kita liked the moments when it grew quiet and he could just focus on the way the warmth of Atsumu's hand in his spread all the way to his heart or the pleasant feeling of just being close to him. He liked the quiet moments where he could just revel in the moment. 

Atsumu snuck glances at him, admiring the way his face soften. It was always like that when there was no talking between them. It made him wonder what he was thinking about. 

They proceeded inside Kita's house, Atsumu plopping himself down in the living room. 

"What do you want to watch?" Kita asked, pausing in front of the bookcase that held the DVDs. 

"Anything ya want." Atsumu answered. 

Kita nodded and chose Somewhere in Time. He put it in the DVD player and made himself comfortable at Atsumu's side. Astumu wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pressing him close. 

They watched the movie mostly in silence which was amazing considering Atsumu. He talked a lot and was ready to talk through this movie until he saw how attentively Kita watched. 

"Did you like the movie?" Kita asked, removing himself from Atsumu's warmth to put the DVD back. 

"I did. It was pretty great. He had finesse about trying to woo her." 

Kita laughed. "Of course you would like that." 

"And the time travel was so cool. Just imagine all the possibilities if we had time travel." 

"What would you do if you could?" 

"Hmmmm," Atsumu paused, rubbing his chin in thought as he looked at the ceiling. "I think I'd go back in time so I could meet ya again."

"Why?"

"Because I would get to relive one of my favorite moments." 

"That's incredibly sweet of you." Kita told him softly, coming back to sit down next to him. He smiled at him warmly, cheeks a little flushed, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"Haha, of course. I want to treat ya sweetly, just smother ya in love." Atsumu puffed out his chest, smiling widely down at Kita. "What would ya do if ya could go time travel?" 

"I think that the past is best left in the past and not to be messed with, but I can agree with you. I think I'd like to be able to meet you again." Kita reached over to take his hand, smiling tenderly at him. It made Atsumu's heart beat like it was trying to escape his ribs. He pulled Kita into a hug, burying his face against his neck.

"I love ya." he mumbled against his skin. That smile always took his breathe away and made him feel flustered. Every single time, that warm lantern smile melted his heart. 

"I love you too." Kita whispered, hugging him tightly. He was lucky to have someone like Atsumu. He truly was. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before they separated.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Kita asked.

"Sure. Let's watch until we have to go to sleep." 

So Kita got up and got another movie, and they began to watch it. They kept doing this unitl the time became ten and they had to get ready for bed. 

Kita let Atsumu use the bath first. In the meantime he tried to calm the nervous jittering in his chest. He didn't expect them to do anything, but the thought being so close to Atsumu brought his heart into his throat. 

When Atsumu was finished, Kita took his turn, leaving Atsumu to himself in his room. Atsumu laid down on the futon next to Kita's, unable to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. It was the first time he had ever spent the night. It was exciting and nerve wracking because he'd never gotten to sleep with Kita before. Any time they had a training camp and stayed somewhere or when to Nationals there had been no way to get closer to Kita, not that he could have to begin with because they hadn't been dating then. While Atsumu was lost in his thoughts, Kita came back. 

"Is it okay if I turn off the lights now?" Kita asked. It made Atsumu jump a little. He hadn't heard him come back. 

"Go for it. We got to hit the hay."   
Kita nodded, turning off the light then making his way to his futon. He lied down on his side, facing Atsumu. He couldn't help the light blush that dusted his cheeks as he looked at Atsumu. Atsumu smiled at him, scooting onto his futon. "Atsumu wha-" 

Atsumu cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shhh." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He tucked Kita's head underneath his chin.

Kita let himself be pulled closer, automatically wrapping his arms around Atsumu's middle. While the embrace was currently not helping the nervous beat of his heart, it was warm and secure. He snuggled closer to him, almost able to make out the rapid beating in Atsumu's chest to mimic his own. 

"I've been meaning to ask ya, what do you think of when we're hanging out but not talking and ya get that soft look on your face? Like today on the way back. We were quiet and ya got that look." Atsumu asked softly, tightening his grip briefly before relaxing again. 

"I was just thinking about us. I was enjoying being with you. That's normally what I do when we're quiet. Today I was thinking about how much I like your hand in mine." Kita told him simply, closing his eyes as he relished the warmth. 

"I love ya, Shinsuke." Atsumu whispered, shifting to be able to look down at him. Kita looked up, taking notice of the soft look on Atsumu's face. It made his heart squeeze at the affection so bare in his face. 

"I love you too, Atsumu." Atsumu smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly. He kissed him back, trying to convey all the love he felt in that one kiss. 

When they broke apart, Atsumu looked away shyly, readjusting to have his chin rest on Kita's head. "We should sleep." 

"Mhm."

"Is like this okay?"

"It's more than okay." 

"Night."

"Goodnight."

They closed their eyes, each trying to calm the fluttering of their heart in the soft darkness of Kita's room. Soon enough their breathing deepened and sleep took them.

 

 

In the morning Kita woke up on his back, Atsumu snuggled against his chest. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, gazing down groggily at his boyfriend. Atsumu slept peacefully, face soft and innocent. The smirk and smugness that normally occupied his face was nowhere to be found. Kita moved his hand gingerly, reaching out to stroke his hair. It was a mystery how sleep could bring out a child like innocence in people. It was no different for Atsumu, and something about the way he slept pressed against him melted his heart.

He loved the moments like these, the moments where he was filled with emotion. He was filled with so much love in this instance, and he knew that it would be another thing he would always look back on. He'd always cherish this moment because in it there was love; it was filled with humanness.

"Thank you for all the memories you give me. I'll always cherish them, rain or shine. These moments are what I hold dear, and thank you for being kind enough to give them to me, Atsumu." Kita whispered softly, the gentle motion of his hand never stopping. One day he really needed to thank Atsumu properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All the comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
